


only fleeting.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the way Charles looks at him, even now, that takes Erik's breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> day thirty-nine of my three-sixty-five multi-fandom drabble/ficlet challenge.

There's something about the way Charles looks at him, even now, that takes Erik's breath away. It's a look that says a million different things all at once, like _I'll forgive you if you just come home_ and _this isn't you and you know it_ and _god, I just miss you so much_. And Erik tries not to answer with a look of his own, one that lets Charles in on the fact that he'd give anything to have the man in his life. But the quiet, familiar voice inside his head, the one that sounds like Charles even though he knows there's no way it actually is, tells him that he's failed miserably at trying to look at Charles with indifference. Charles knows, and Charles would welcome him with open arms, but it's too late now. Charles was never a permanent option, only fleeting for someone as fucked up as Erik knows he truly is.


End file.
